1. Technical Field
This invention relates to games and game boards for playing the games in which the game pieces comprise physical representations of countries and the game board comprises a map having indicia illustrating the topographical or political boundaries of the countries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior games and game boards of this type have used maps having representations of topographical or political subdivisions and game pieces of a similar design having means for securing the game pieces to the maps.
See U.S. Pat. No. 610,628 wherein projecting pins on the game board register with openings in map sections to be mounted on the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,241 provides a map on a game board and game pieces representing states, the game pieces having openings therein which require registry with similarly shaped projections on the game board for assembly thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,966 utilizes a map on a game board and provides openings in the game board located in each of the representations of political subdivisions for the engagement of flags indicating specific locations on the map.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,199,499 comprises a map of a country referred to as a pattern sheet having indicia identifying areas of the country together with a plurality of sets of individual playing pieces or cut-outs having similar indicia as well as similar color to that of the map area to facilitate matching the game pieces to the named and colored areas of the map.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,833 discloses a multi-layer geographical puzzle in which a top layer of a multiple layer game board is cut away in the representation of a continent and shaped representations of countries of the continent are provided for assembly in the cutaway area of the game board. No indicia as to the continent or country is present.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,203 provides a game board with an upstanding shape representing the outline of a country and a plurality of bottles represent political subdivisions therein, the bottles being shaped similarly to the subdivisions and each provided a neck and cap and an opening for registry with the cap and neck of another bottle.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,305 discloses an articulated travel and educational map with peel-off divisions. A transparent envelope is provided in which the map may be enclosed and the envelope is provided with a self-sticking adhesive so that the peel-off representations of the political subdivisions may be removably affixed thereto.
The game of the present invention utilizes a map of the major continents of the world and carries only indicia representing the profiles of topographical or political boundaries of the countries. playing pieces are provided which match the topographical or political boundaries of the countries and indicia on each of the playing pieces identifies the particular country it represents. The map of the major continents of the world is printed on otherwise illustrated on a game board and a border around the map includes a continuous row of blocks, each of which has indicia thereon guiding the players' positioning of game markers indicating the players' progress in the game. Additionally and importantly the game of the present invention utilizes playing cards which are awarded to the players upon properly placing the game pieces on the map in a predetermined time, The playing cards preferably comprising four groups, the first group carrying the indicia "roll again", the second group carrying the indicia "weapon" and "S points", the third group carrying the word "military" and the words "2 points" and the fourth group comprising the words "commander-in-chief". These playing cards control the players' actions in protecting or conquering a country, as hereinafter set forth.